FIG. 7 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 200. Torque converter 200 includes cover 202 and at least one fastener 204. Fastener 204 is fixedly connected to cover 202 and flexplate 206. Flexplate 206 transmits torque to cover 202 via fasteners 204. Fastener 204 is fixed to surface 208 of cover 202, in particular, to portion 208A of surface 208, which is in the form of a continuous annular ring. Thus, fastener 204 extends axially from portion 208A.